


Put Me Out of My Misery

by Inell



Series: Teeny Fic Challenge [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Established Derek Hale/Allison Argent, F/M, Hunter Allison Argent, Kissing, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Allison and Derek have just had their fourth date with Stiles, and now they’re going back to Derek’s house to continue the evening.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [42hrb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/gifts), [Cobrilee (bstevens1021)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cobrilee+%28bstevens1021%29).



> cobrilee said: Stiles/Derek/Allison & sterekseason said: Stiles/Allison/Derek
> 
> This one is definitely not teeny! It’s also set in the [Pretty Young Thang verse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9700403). Teeny Fic #13 
> 
> So let's go home and draw the curtains  
> Music on the radio  
> Come on baby make sweet love to me
> 
> Beast of Burden by The Rolling Stones

 

Allison and Stiles haven’t stopped kissing since they got in the car. They’re in the passenger seat of the Camaro, Allison on Stiles’ lap, making out like they aren’t in an uncomfortable position in a vehicle too small to really enjoy car sex. Derek’s trying not to watch them. Too much. He’s driving, after all, and the last thing they need is for him to get pulled over for speeding or not stopping at a stop sign. He doesn’t want to explain to a sheriff’s deputy that he’s distracted by the sight of his girlfriend making out with a guy they picked up the other night.

Besides, Stiles mentioned something on their second date—the first official one, but it was really the second because their first meeting qualified as a date—about his dad being sheriff. That’s not the way Derek’s envisioning his first meeting with Stiles’ family, so it’s best for everyone involved if he focuses on the road and remembers all the appropriate traffic rules. He shifts gears, accelerating a little more now that they’re out of downtown and headed to his house out in the preserve. There’s hardly any traffic this far out of town, and he doesn’t worry about deputies as much as he hits seventy.

“Oh God,” Allison moans, the sound triggering an automatic response as Derek’s cock starts to harden. He looks over at the seat beside him and sees Stiles sucking on the spot beneath her ear that always gets her going. He’s sucking hard enough that there’s going to be a mark left, and the wolf inside Derek growls softly at that, not entirely sure it wants someone else marking what he considers his.

“Did you just growl at me?” Stiles asks, raising his head and blinking across the car at Derek. His lips are puffy and swollen, his eyes practically gold, and he’s breathing hard, like he’s just run a marathon instead of spending half an hour making out with Allison.

“Derek gets a little possessive sometimes,” Allison says, reaching out to ruffle Derek’s hair before caressing the side of his jaw. Her fingers scrape against his beard, the comforting action settling his wolf down. “It’s pretty hot, isn’t it?”

“As long as he doesn’t try to bite me, we’re all good,” Stiles mutters, his lips curving into a smug sort of smile that is infuriating yet also intriguing.

“You sure about that?” Derek asks, slowing the car down some since he’s getting distracted. He snaps his teeth at Stiles and tries for a leer. “You might enjoy me biting you.”

The scent of arousal thickens in the air, so he must have pulled off the leer adequately. Both Allison and Stiles are staring at him with a hungry expression in their gazes, and his cock responds by thickening a little more, pressing against his underwear somewhat uncomfortably.

“Yeah. Uh, save that thought,” Allison murmurs, rolling her hips lazily as she grinds against Stiles.

This is their fourth date in a little over a week and a half, but the first time they’ve gone this far. They’d wanted to go slow, to make sure Stiles knew that they were serious about polyamory and not just looking for a threesome for a one off kinky sex time, as Allison had described it. It had taken two dates before Derek had really relaxed enough to start being himself, too anxious and worried about taking this step despite the fact they’ve talked about it for months to really let his guard down any sooner.

Derek is more than a little envious right now, and he’s starting to question himself for insisting on driving them to his house. If he’d let Allison drive, _he’d_ be the one on Stiles’ lap right now, having his neck sucked while grinding against each other. Hell, if he’d let Stiles’ drive, he’d have Allison on his lap making out desperately while Stiles watched. And probably crashed so, yeah, it’s probably good that he’s driving even if he feels a little left out right now.

No sooner does that thought flicker through his mind before there’s a hand on his thigh. Derek looks down and sees sinfully long fingers cautiously squeezing his leg, hesitantly moving a little higher. He can smell the sour scent of uncertainty in the air, soft and subtle under the aroma of sex and desire. He lets go of the steering wheel briefly, moving his hand on top of Stiles’ and then pulling it up, resting it on the bulge in his pants. The sour scent goes away, replaced by a sweet scent of happiness as Stiles squeezes his cock.

“Don’t distract him too much, Stiles. He’s driving,” Allison warns, a playful smile on her lips as she blows Derek a kiss. “No more growling, alright? We didn’t mean to ignore you.”

“I didn’t growl,” Derek denies, biting his lip when Stiles’ thumb presses _just so_ against his the crotch of his jeans. His hips buck up unconsciously, and the car swerves. Allison tumbles over, laughing as she catches herself on his shoulder. Her hair is falling around her beautiful face, and they share an affectionate look before she kisses him. He tries to keep his eyes on the road, grateful that there’s no one else on this stretch of highway.

“I can’t wait to watch you two fuck,” Stiles says, his fingers fucking magical as well as sinful as he squeezes Derek, teasing him in the way Derek somehow knew would be Stiles’ way of doing things. He’d known from the moment he saw him at that restaurant, knew he’d be playful and teasing and overwhelming in all the best ways.

“Really? That’s what you’re choosing as you’re most looked forward to part of tonight?” Allison grins as she pats Derek’s bearded cheek before she straightens up. “Not finally getting to sink inside me? Not experiencing the joys of Derek’s amazingly tight ass?”

“Uh, well, I mean, I’m looking forward to all that, too.” Stiles is stammering a little, and Derek sort of hates that he finds it so adorable. Even though he’s a lot more relaxed about this now, he’s still a little scared that it’s moving fast, that it’s becoming sex before the foundation is strong enough without it, that Stiles is going to decide it’s not worth it and leave right when he and Allison are starting to fall for their third.

“Don’t let her mess with you,” Derek tells him, glancing at them and offering a smile, a real one that he knows usually makes Allison’s heart beat speed up. It has the same effect on Stiles, whose fingers involuntarily flex around Derek’s bulge. “If she figures out your weaknesses, you’ll never be safe.”

“Must be the hunter in her,” Stiles says, his smile more than a little fond as he leans in to kiss Allison. Derek watches them, admiring the way their lips fit together, and the way Allison’s squeezing her breasts because she’s already so hot and into it that she doesn’t bother being coy or seductive.

Wait.

The hunter in her.

Derek slams on the brakes, the car swerving and spewing up gravel as he hits the shoulder. Allison grips onto the seat to avoid slamming into the dash board, and he feels a moment of guilt at his sudden reaction. If he’d hurt her, even accidentally, he wouldn’t have been able to handle it. She’s the best part of his life, the happiness that makes him stop being so serious all the time, and he loves her more than she probably even realizes. Only this is Allison, so she obviously does know because she’s got this uncanny knack of knowing everything he’s thinking and feeling even when he tries to hide it.

“What the fuck, Derek?” Allison’s heart is racing and not because of the making out. It’s adrenaline, and Derek flinches when she glares at him. “There’d better have been an animal in the road or something.”

“He knows you’re a hunter,” Derek blurts out, wondering if she’s so caught up in the lust and enjoyment of Stiles that she’s stopped listening. He looks at Stiles, who is breathing hard and dragging his fingers through his hair, blinking at them adorably. No, not adorable. Not until Derek knows how he knows.

“Shit,” Allison mutters, leaning against the dash and staring at Stiles, moving quickly until her hand is on his neck, squeezing slightly. “Who are you?”

“You know who I am,” Stiles says, his heartbeat steady despite the heavy breathing. “I’m Stiles, the guy you two saved from a horrible blind date last week.”

“What do you know?” Derek asks, eyes flashing red as Stiles turns his head to look steadily at him. There’s only a slight race in pulse, followed by the scent of arousal, not fear. His brows coming together as he stares at Stiles with confusion.

“I might also be an emissary for Scott McCall, his left hand, if you will, so, uh, I know everything?” Stiles licks his lips. “I didn’t when we met, obviously. It only clicked when I heard your last names, at the end of the date. I did a little research before our second date to make sure you were on the up and up. I mean, I _am_ a rather powerful emissary, so having two unbelievably hot people who just happen to be an alpha from a well-known werewolf family and the future head of a well-known hunter family come on to me made me a little suspicious.”

“McCall’s emissary?” Allison whistles and exchanges a look with Derek. Scott McCall is a True Alpha who came into power after getting bitten by a rogue alpha over a decade ago. He’s got an excellent reputation, treaties in place with Derek’s mom, and an agreement with Allison’s mom. He also has an emissary who is a natural spark, has more magical ability than most people Derek’s mom has ever met, according to her, and has a reputation for being cutthroat and dangerous when it comes to protecting his pack.

“We’ve heard about you,” Derek admits, looking away from Allison to focus on Stiles. “I had no idea who you were at the restaurant. I just knew you smelled good, like you might be ours, and I wanted in a way I haven’t since meeting Allison.”

“Dude, if I thought for even a second that you two were up to something, I’d have already taken you out of commission,” Stiles says, no waver or lie in his words at all. “As it is, you’ve both just got amazingly good taste, and Scott gave me the blessing to become your kept boy, so we’re all good. Sure, there’s going to have to eventually be some kind of formal wolfy meeting and shit, but it can wait until our relationship isn’t quite so new.”

“Our kept boy?” Allison arches a brow, her lips quirking. Derek huffs a laugh, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he smells the contentment and arousal wafting off Stiles. “Does that mean we get to do whatever we want with you?”

“Anything and everything,” Stiles murmurs in a sexy voice that eases some of Derek’s worries and focuses his attention back on naked things.

McCall has no interest in power, plays by all the rules, and has the upper hand when compared to Derek and his small pack unless he got his family involved, so there’s no reason for Stiles to be setting him and Allison up. Besides, he was completely honest when he explained things. Still, Derek’s going to be calling Laura tomorrow to do a bit of research of his own, and he knows from the look in Ali’s eyes that she’ll be doing the same.

Derek starts driving again, knowing in his gut that they can trust Stiles. He’s not lying about what he felt at the restaurant, that he somehow knew that Stiles is meant to be theirs, and he’s just thankful that Allison seems to sense it, too. “We’ll be at my house soon,” he says, glancing over to see that Allison and Stiles are kissing again, the arousal starting to come back. When they separate and look at him, he lets the wickedly sexy smile, according to Allison, spread across his lips. “Then we’ll test that claim about being able to do anything and everything to you.”

 


End file.
